The present invention relates to a full automatic electric washing machine having an auto-off power source structure and, more particularly to a full automatic electric washing machine having an auto-off power source structure in which, after a series of washing processes finish, an auto-off power source switch provided on a panel control portion of a main body of the full automatic electric washing machine automatically presents an off condition.
A conventional full automatic electric washing machine is disclosed in, for example Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 48789/1985 in which the full automatic electric washing machine is constructed so that after a series of washing processes has been finished, an auto-off power source switch provided on a panel control portion of a main body of the full automatic electric washing machine automatically presents an off condition.
Namely, in the above stated conventional full automatic electric washing machine, a delay means is provided in a main body of the full automatic electric washing machine so as to maintain a power source control circuit for controlling the auto-off power source switch at a closed state with a predetermined delay time, after a series of washing processes has been finished. Thereby the auto-off power source switch is made automatically to present the off condition with a predetermined delay time such as five seconds.
In the above stated conventional full automatic electric washing machine, when a series of washing processes has been finished completely, a washing finish announcing buzzer, which informs of the finish of a series of washing processes, sounds for five seconds. Then the auto-off power source switch is made to automatically present an off condition with a lapse of five seconds.
When an operator goes to the side of the full automatic electric washing machine, the auto-off power source switch has already been automatically set to the off condition. Even when the next washing process is the same washing process of the previous washing process, it is necessary to re-set the same washing process for the full automatic electric washing machine by the operator. However, the set for the same washing process by pushing a button or buttons of a panel control portion of the main body can be troublesome to the operator.
If an abnormal washing condition occurs during a middle of the washing process in the full automatic electric washing machine, the auto-off power source switch is made automatically to present the off condition after the lapse as in the same time of the case of the finish a series of washing processes, namely at five seconds. In order to carry out the next follow washing process, it is necessary to re-set such a next follow washing process by pushing the button or buttons of the panel control portion.